1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to fixtures for supporting articles during spray painting such as painting racks for vehicle parts and the like. More specifically, the invention relates to a hand tool for securely supporting small articles during spray painting.
2. Related Art
During the life of a vehicle, such as an automobile, it may become necessary or desirable to paint or re-paint one or more parts for the vehicle. Such work is typically performed in paint shops including, for example, body shops, collision shops, and other specialty paint shops. Paint shops may have one or more spray painting chambers, each equipped with a variety of floor standing racks and other wall mounted or ceiling mounted fixtures for supporting vehicle body parts during painting and the subsequent drying or curing of the painted parts.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,030 discloses a painting rack for vehicle parts which includes a floor standing frame on wheels. The frame is made from welded tubular cross members which define a plurality of hole portions which accept rod-like extensions adapted to support various vehicle body parts. U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,069 discloses a paint rack with modular crossbars for use in a conveyor system. The crossbars may be equipped with hangers to support articles during painting. U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,637 discloses a adjustable paint rack with a tubular metal frame with re-positionable wheels for use or storage as needed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,817 discloses a paint rack include a base frame on casters with oppositely disposed end supports secured to oppositely disposed side supports. The rack is adapted to utilize a variety of cross members and support bars for holding a plurality of vehicle parts for painting.
Floor standing paint rack systems are commercially available from, for example, Brut Manufacturing (Navaire, Ohio), Paint and Body Equipment (P.B.E., Spencerville, Ohio), and Leezer Products (A.B.E. Enterprises, Largo, Fla.).
Such conventional paint rack systems are reasonably well adapted for securely positioning large vehicle parts such as doors, hoods, bumpers, and other body panels. Today""s automobiles, however, include a wide variety of relatively small body parts. Such small body parts include, for example, mirror assemblies, mud flaps, and other trim pieces. Such parts are often painted to match or coordinate with the vehicle body color. As hereinafter described, the painting of such small articles may be awkward and inefficient on conventional paint racks.
It is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus and a method for spray painting small articles. It is another object of the invention to provide a hand tool for securely supporting an article during spray painting.
Typically, small articles which require painting are hung from conventional spray chamber fixtures on hangers, hooks, chains, and the like. When so hung, the articles are not securely positioned and may shift, move, or even fall during the spray painting process. Specifically, the spray gun used for spray painting produces a pressurized spray which is forceful enough to knock small parts of the rack. Mirror assemblies may be held or hung by the electrical wires protruding from the assembly. In this circumstance, the operator has to xe2x80x9cchasexe2x80x9d the mirror as it is constantly displaced from the force of the spray. Also, a mirror assembly can weigh as much as 15 to 20 pounds (7 to 14 kg). This weight can cause significant stress on the electrical connection when hung by the wires.
Even if the article is securely positioned on a rack, the painting operation is not efficient. The floor space in the spray painting chamber is a limited resource. Often an entire repair job consists of only a single small article, due to a minor accident. For example, mirrors are frequently damaged by collisions with a side of a garage door opening. Mud flaps are frequently damaged by collisions with a curb. Use of a large floor standing rack is an inefficient use of such space for painting a small article. Also, floor standing racks may be partially disassembled and stored when not in use. Setting up the rack may be a time-consuming procedure. Moreover, such small articles have complex shapes with many curves and angles. It is difficult to position the article in a manner so that it can be painted without extensive walking movement of the spray gun operator. Because of the size and bulk of conventional paint racks, such movement can be awkward and even dangerous due to the tripping hazard presented by the rack. Depending on the lighting in the chamber, shadows may make it difficult to inspect the article for an even application of paint over the complex shape, sometimes resulting in an inferior quality paint job.
The present invention overcomes the foregoing problems by providing a hand tool to which relatively small articles may be securely fastened. The operator holds the tool in one hand while operating the spray gun with the other hand. The hand tool further provides a supporting means which cooperates with a floor standing rack or other wall or ceiling mounted fixture to support the article while the paint dries.
The hand tool according to the invention is small in size and easily stored when not in use. Moreover, the hand tool according to the invention eliminates the need for setting up a separate floor standing paint rack for painting small articles, thereby facilitating an efficient use of floor space in the spray chamber and saving set-up time.
Because the article to be painted is held securely to the hand tool, the article does not shift or move due to the pressurized spray of the gun, thereby avoiding xe2x80x9cchasingxe2x80x9d of the article, shifting of the article, or knocking the article off the rack during painting. Most advantageously, the hand tool according to the invention provides a large degree of freedom of movement and maneuverability of the article during the spray painting process. This maneuverability allows the operator to stand in one place and position the article relative to the spray gun as desired or needed during painting, thereby reducing the time required to paint the article, improving the inspection and quality of the paint job, and further increasing the efficiency of the painting process.
The above and other objects of the invention are accomplished by a hand tool for securely supporting an article during painting, the hand tool including a mounting portion adapted to secure the article thereto, a handle portion connected to the mounting portion, the handle portion being adapted to be grasped by an operator, and a supporting portion connected to the handle portion, the supporting portion being adapted to support the article after a painting operation is completed and while the paint dries. The hand tool may be either of a general xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shape or a general xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d shape. Preferably, the mounting portion, the handle portion, and the supporting portion are of one-piece construction.
In one example, the mounting portion includes a planar bracket defining an elongated slot adapted to receive a fastener therethrough for securing the article to the bracket. The bracket may define a plurality of elongated slots. In another example, the mounting portion defines at least one notch therein. In yet another example, the mounting portion defines an angle other than a right angle with respect to the handle portion.
Examples of the handle portion include either a flat strip, a wooden handle, or a tubular metal handle. The handle portion may include at least one post extending therefrom. In one example, the handle portion defines a recessed channel therein. The hand tool may further include a defined grip portion in the area of the handle portion.
The supporting portion may include a bore through the handle portion. Alternatively, the supporting portion may include at least one of a hook, a pin, and a peg.
According to another aspect of the invention, a hand tool for securely supporting an article during painting includes means for securing the article to the hand tool, means for grasping the hand tool, the grasping means being connected to the securing means, and means for supporting the hand tool and the article after a painting operation is completed and while the paint dries, the supporting means being connected to one of the securing means and the grasping means. Preferably, the securing means, the grasping means, and the supporting means are of one piece construction. The securing means may include means for receiving a fastener. The grasping means may include means for securing a cord of the article during painting. The supporting means may include means for hanging the hand tool and article during drying. Alternatively, the supporting means may include means for supporting the hand tool and article in an at least partially up-right position during drying. Without limiting the types of article suitable for use with the invention, the article may be either a mirror assembly, a mud flap, or a body trim piece.
The above objects and features of the invention are achieved individually and in combination. The invention should not be construed as requiring two or more of these features unless expressly required by the claims.